Lily Bevelaqua
Lily Bevelaqua is a character from the TV Series Bitten. she appeared in one episode of the second season and was portrayed by actress Shauna MacDonald. she is the mother of Nicholas Sorrentino and former lover of Antonio Sorrentino. she also knows about the existence of Werewolves. History Season 1 She was mentioned but never seen. Her name was also revealed to Nick by Antonio who whispered it into his ear before his death is something that is revealed in the second season in episode seven "Bad Dreams". Season 2 She finally appears in "Bad Dreams". she is first mentioned by Nick who tells Paige about her and how he managed to track her down by googling her on the internet. he then revealed that she works as a waitress at a restaurant in Hawkesbury, Ontario. the two then head there even although Nick is against the notion. At the restaurant, Paige sees lily who's section is a table near a window. Paige then manages to get them to switch tables and coaxes Nick shy and nervous to come over as they introduce themselves to her pretending to be a married couple. Lily then seats down and talks to them about the story of how she came to own the restaurant. she then tells them how she lost her fiancée and son at the end of 17 and never got to see them again moves Nick in the process. she then recommends B&B for him and Paige to stay in. she then goes to the B&B and tells Nick that she knows he's her son and was hoping that he would have said something back at the restaurant where they met. she then reveals the pictures that Antonio sended her when he left with nick and how happy she was to be reunited with her son causes Nick to leave immediately as he has nothing to say which causes Paige to go after him and convince him to talk to his mother. A Spanish werewolf [[Eduardo Escobado|Eduardo] made track down Nick and threaten to kill him if Jeremy didn't kill Roman] then found Lily and took her hostage. He then takes her to a wheat field where Nick went sensing the Spanish wolf's presence and tried to lure him away from his mother which unfortunately failed. She alongside Paige then witnesses Nick in wolf form knock him down as he attacked him from behind and drag him into the field. she also realizes that it's Nick and states this to Paige as it happens in the process. Paige then told her to go back to the restaurant and wait for Nick there. When Nick goes there, She admits that she knows about werewolves after Antonio transformed in front of her when he was born. she then revealed that Antonio told her about them having to leave in order to keep her and nick safe.she also revealed that he wanted to take care of her by sending her money but she declined as she wanted to make it on her own and that it would also help to keep her safe. she states that the only thing she ever wanted was a picture of Nick once and a year and that last year was the first time she didn't receive one. Nick then reveals that Antonio is dead and tells her that his last words to him before his death were words of her, her name and wanting to find her. the two of them then shared a hug. He then told her that he can never come back due to her safety which she understands. they then have a tear-filled goodbye which ends with Nick looking at her one last time and leaving the restaurant and her watching him leave in the process. Category:Bitten TV Category:Bitten Characters